Welcome to LetterKenny
by Writer-Jane
Summary: Jess left her past behind her to start fresh. She finds herself in a small rural town in Canada called Letterkenny. She catches the eye of the toughest man in Letterkenny, Wayne. Is there a spark between them or does Wayne's loyalty lie with Tanis?
1. Modeans 2 (02-22 21:37:44)

Chapter 1:

I was new to Canada and Letterkenny, to be more exact. A few days ago I up and left my home in the mountains of Tennessee. I had been in one of thoes relationships that you are warned about in after school specials and sad bill boards. You see, I was with this guy Frankie for three years. He was the apple of my eye and no one could be as handsome and manly as him, but Frankie had some bad habits. Mostly getting drunk and beating up on me. I won't go into gory details but the last time messed me up pretty good. He escaped jail time, how I don't know, but as soon as I got out of the hospital I took everything I had and fled north. It took a few days but, somehow I ended up here in this small town of 5000 folks, well 5001 including me. I was dog tired and with the little bit of money I had left I rented a small apartment above a garage from a nice old couple. They helped me with places to find work and I settled on trying out the bar they had suggested, Modeans II.

The next day I walked into the well worn establishment not knowing what to expect, the sweet, yeasty smell of beer filled my nose in an instant. A woman was wiping the bar top down with a rag as she greeted me,

" I ain't seen you round here before. My name is Gail, what's yours?" She make jerky movements when she talked and in all honestly, it looked quite bazzar.

"My name is Jess, I was wondering if I could apply for a job here?" I asked. I started to question whether or not I should be doing this as Gail set her full half lided gaze on me.

"I don't have time to be trainin' a new girl. Do you have any experience tendin' or bein' a waitress?" she asked as she swiveled her hips back and forth. Shaken from her deeply awkward stare I nodded my head.

"Um, Yes, ma'am I have at least 6 years experience with servin' and bar tendin'," I answered. She gave me one last look over.

"Fine you can start tonight, but don't fuck up," she said as went back to cleaning. I thanked her and went around the bar to grab things to clean the tables with. In a few hours time the place was swarmin' with people. There was music playing in the back ground along with the sudden clack of pool balls bouncing off of one another. I was clearing up a table full of glasses when I saw an unusual trio of men walk through the door. One was big and burly, the second was lanky with curly red hair, the third was ram rod straight in a plaid shirt. I went back to what I was doing knowing my Nanny would have scolded me about staring. I finished up the other tables around me pretty quickly and headed back toward dish room.

"Hey, Jess, I want you to come here and meet my friends," Gail called out in her half drunk way

I put down the huge round tray I had been holding and rubbed my hands on my blue jeans. It was the trio from earlier. I pushed some of my blonde hair behind my right ear. as I stood behind the bar beside Gail.

"Jess, This is Dan, Daryl, and Mr. Fine Ass himself, Wayne. Guys this is the little number I hired this afternoon." The burly and lanky ones, Dan and Daryl, both shook my hand warmly. I turned to look at Wayne as his eye brows lifted slightly.

"Hi," I said as I offered my hand. Wayne stood quickly to his feet in a mechanical motion,

"Hi, there," he said in a sort of monitone voice.

"Hi, its nice to meet you," I smiled as he gently gripped my hand. I could have sworn I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. Gail had poured us all a shot and with some enthusiasm I took the brown liquid down the hatch. I brought the shot glass down once more to the bar top and drove it twice onto its polished wood surface following the rest of the group.

"So's wheres ya froms Miss Jess," Dan asked as he took another swig of an almost empty beer.

"I'm from Tennessee," I answered.

"Oh, you're one of thoes Southern Belles then," Daryl commented more than asked.

"Nah, I'm more rugged than that, I lived in the Appalachian Mountains," I replied mimicing the smile on Daryl's goofy face. I turned and grabbed the boys each another brew and made quick work of the bottle tops.

"Thats whats I's appreciates abouts ya, Miss Jess, that Southern hospotalities." Dan took a big swigg as I grabbed the almost empty bottles and trashed them. I left them all after that with the excuse of work. Wayne lifted his beer and nodded at me as I left, I nodded back with another smile. I cleaned up in the back for a while and another coworker, Bonnie worked the floor. It was late when I emerged from the kitchen. The same three where sitting and talking with an addition to their group. A very pretty blonde sat beside Wayne nursing a beer. Gail was behind the bar still, talking with the girl in an animated conversation. The door bust open suddenly as these greasy hair group of drug heads came in. The obvious leader stared me down in a predatory fashion then sneered at me with a hateful expression,

"It looks like their is a new addition to the Shirt-Tuckers," he hissed. I looked down at my flannel shirt, which was not tucked and jeans and then back up that this tweeked out guy. He laughed as he looked to his followers, "I bet she's just as dumb as the other ones," Before I could square up, Wayne had left his seat at the bar flanked by Dan and Daryl.

"Hey, now, Skid that's no way to talk to a girl," he calmly commented as he looked down his nose at the greasy guy, "Now, I suggest you apologize to her before we do some talkin' outside." The "Skid", as Wayne called him, coward in front of him. The girl from the bar took a drink from her beer and looked at the group of guys,

"Well, Stewart, you know my big brother's right. So, pidder-padder," she said nonchalantly.

Stewart, as I now know him, huffed and turned to me with a glowering look.

"I'm sorry if I offended you my lady," he grumbled. Wayne stepped aside and the Skids passed without incident. Wayne finished what was left of his beer and walked toward the door with Daryl and Dan after him. I stared after him as Gail leaned against the bar top.

"My brother is sweet on you. I'm Katie by the way" the girl said as she finished her bottle, Gail offered her another one which she declined.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I turned to her, "I mean I just met the guy." She smiled a coy smile and looked at the door the fellas retreated too.

"I just know Big Shoots," she answered. She hopped off the stool she was sitting on and followed suit out into the cool autumn night. Letterkenny was going to be interesting to say the least. The strange town was a people watcher's paradise for sure and I was about to learn a whole vocabulary to go with it. I knew from that point on that I would be seeing more of Wayne, Katie and their friends.


	2. Texas-sized 10-4

Gail told me to go home around 12:30 that night. I had worked for twelve hours and I was tired. As I grabbed my things from a back office area Gail approached me with money in her hand.

"You did good tonight, kid," she swiveled and slurred, "Here is some pay up front." She handed me the folded up money as her half lid stare scorched through me.

"Thanks," I replied astonished to have recieved anything. She smiled a bit and told me to be back the next day at 4:00. I agreed to show up and slung my bag over my shoulder. It was refreshingly quiet in the nearly empty parking lot. I made my way over to an exhausted looking single cab truck and quickly unlocked the door. Hopping in, I put the keys in the ignition and turned them. Nothing. I twisted them back and tried again in disbelief, still nothing happened. I cursed under my breath as I pulled the hood release and rummaged behind the passenger side seat. My hands grasped the jumper cables and yanked them from their resting place. I got out and started to walk back in. My cheeks were red and my head was down as I thought about the task of asking someone for a jump. However, my 5'4'' slim frame ran into someone built like a brick house. I looked up in surprise spurting out apolozies automaticlly. I saw Wayne there, his thumbs looped through his belt loops and a cigerette hanging out of oneside of his mouth. I went from muttering apologies to silence.

"Hello there, I couldn't help but notice you were in a bit of trouble," he said as his arm came up to hold the cigerette. I watched him pull a drag and hold the smoke for a second before releasing it unto the chilly night air.

I stood there dumb founded until I stuttered a response,

"I, uh, yes, I am in a bit of trouble," I confirmed, "My battery seems to be dead on my truck and I need a hand jumpin' it off." Wayne tossed his half smoked cigerette to the ground and pulled his keys from his front pocket,

"Let me get the truck, then," he commented mechanically.

"Thank you," I called at his retreating form. I turned and made myself busy fully unlatching the hood and proping it open. 'How could anyone look at me and Wayne right now and think that he had a thing for me?' I wondered to my self. In no time my thoughts were interupted as a huge black GMC truck pulled along side my little Ranger. I heard the hood release and the driver's side door open. I had shimmied up his front bumper and opened the hood, before Wayne was around the front. I took out my phone and quickly found the battery and connected the cable to the terminals. During my climb down, I noticed Wayne had hooked up the other end and had lit another cigerette. We stood in silence for a while as we charged the battery in my truck. I was unsure of what to say, really. He was handsome and cornbread fed, as we said in the South. Just a good ole' boy. I, on the other hand had nothing good to put on the table. I was nothing but trouble and had a crazy ex and 6 month hospital stay to proove it. A shiver ran through me as a brisk breeze blew past us. As if it was possible, his posture got straighter,

"If yer cold you can wait inside while I get yer truck runnin'," He said with his eyes squinted. I wrapped my arms around myself more out of being self concious than cold.

"Nah, I'll be fine," I replied, "I had better go see if she'll crank," It was an excuse to move. I brushed past him slightly, but enough to evoke a whiff of his sweet cologne and a hint of cigerette smoke from his clothes. My stomach fluttered as I past him and made my way to the driver's side door of the Rangler. Hopping in the cab once more, I turned the key still in the ignition. The engine came to life and a sigh of relief past my lips. I saw the outline of Wayne's body work to disconnect the terminals. As soon as the battery was free the old hiefer started to stutter again and died once more. My shoulders slumped and my head fell onto the stirring wheel.

"Well," Wayne's distinct voice spoke, "It sounds like it's the alternator to me."

I groaned, "Well, I guess I'll fix it in the morning." My hands snatched up my purse and keys. I put the jumper cabs that Wayne had neatly rolled up in the cab and locked the doors. I made my way inside to tell Gail about my truck with Wayne following me close behind.

"Gail," I said with a bit of embarrassment, "I need to leave my truck here. It won't start." Daryl and Dan interrupted with questions on what it was doing. I tried to answer as best I could and with all my information they came to the same conclusion, my alternator.

Wayne stood behind them only uttering the word, "Likely," at their revelation.

"Anyway, I promise I will be by as soon as I can to fix it and get it out of the way." I groveled. Gail wiped down the bar then looked at me,

"It can stay for the night but you better get it moving before you come into work." Excited, I jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you, I can get 'er runnin' before then," I exclaimed.

I turned to leave when Dan called after me,

"Excuse, me, Miss Jess but, hows ya' gettin' home?" I deflated a bit, how was I gonna get home?

"I can walk," I said not really liking the idea as soon as it left my mouth.

"Oh, where abouts do ya live, Jess?" Daryl asked as a follow up.

"I'm renting the apartment over Mr. and Mrs. Johnston's garage," I answered.

"Why, Miss Jess, yous can't walks that far," Dan exclaimed.

"I reckin' not," Wayne agreed, "How about I take ya home?" I pulled my purse further onto my shoulder. My mind was racing but I knew this was the best option.

"Only if its not gonna be an inconvenience to you," I answered out of habit.

"It would be my pleasure," Wayne replied as he joined me close to the door.

He told the guys he would be back as we headed out back to the parking lot. It was pure silence while he opened the door for me and I climbed up into his truck. As I buckled in, he started the engine and backed out.

"So," Wayne stated as he broke the ice, "You're from Tenneessee? What brings you here to Ontario?" His gaze never left the road as we pasted through the sleepy town.

"Well," I began not really knowing what to say, "I kinda needed a change, a fresh start," I finally settled. Wayne kept his focus on his driving, but I could see the wheels turning in his head. I picked at my nails, a nervous habit I had since childhood,

"I was in a pretty bad relationship actually." Wayne was still silent as the outlines of buildings turned to farm land.

"I thought if I left and just went somewhere random I could start over," I said as I cofessed bits and pieces to him.

"Well, welcome to Letterkenny, I hope you stay a while," He finally said. There was no presser to know more about what happened and I liked that. Wayne and I chit chated about little things the rest of the way home. His family and what he did for a living, even through I knew by the look of him that he was into agriculture. When we arrived he pulled up in to the gravel drive and turned to look at me,

"I'll finish my chorin' in the morning and I will come pick you up. I know where to get the parts you need fur the truck. Then I will help you get er' goin'," Even though his voice never varied from the same tone or pace I could read between the lines that this wasn't a hassle to him. I smiled in gratitude for his hospitality.

"You know you don't have to do all this, right?" I asked turning to him in the darkness of the cab. He leaned near me still boasting the same expression that bared no insight to his feelings.

"That's a Texas-sized 10-4," he drawled.

"Well, Thank you for everything just the same, Wayne," I whispered as I placed a small peck on his cheek. His eyebrow raised as he looked back at me.

"Don't be gettin' any ideas there, hoss," I joked. "My momma taught me to thank a man politely for his help. I know you will find you a pretty lil' thang to take home tonight. You don't have to use all your charity on me."

He looked forward out the windshield for a moment before he spoke,

"My, mother taught me to be a gentleman. I am sweet on ya' but I don't expect nothin' from ya'. I feel like it should be a proper date I take ya' on before we decide we are in the mood for misbehavin'," He turned his face back toward mine and I laughed a bit,

"Are you askin' me out on a date, Wayne?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"10-4," he replied.

"Okay, I accept your offer just tell me when and where." I mused.

"There is going to be a party Friday at my place. I reckin' I'll be here to pick ya' up at 5," He stated.

"Okay, I can't wait." I answered as I turned to sit straight in my seat. I dug through my purse to grab my house key as Wayne got out of the truck and marched around to open the door. He offered me his hand and I took it as we walked to my door. We parted ways after a breif good bye and I walked into my dark cold apartment. How was I gonna survive this worl wind called Letterkenny?


	3. Damn it, McMurray

The next morning I got up and started my day. Coffee was a must along with a nice hot shower. So, I put on a pot and went to the bathroom. I looked down at my body as the steamy water rolled over me. The bruises had faded, bones had healed, but a scar that ran along my side between my ribs looked angry and pink. The tube that they had shoved in me had hurt more than anything I had imagined. I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of thoes thoughts. It was a nightmare but, I was choosing not to relive it. Try as I might, however, still it haunted me. Realization struck me that I didn't have time to dilly dally so I cleaned up real quick and got ready for the day. I was pouring my cup when I heard an engine pull up outside. I rushed to the door and out onto the balcony style porch.

As I looked out over the drive, the same big black GMC truck sat in the gravel. Wayne and Dan got out and I could hear Mr. Johnston in the distance.

"Hello, Wayne, How are you, now?"

"Fine, and you, Mr. Johnston?" Wayne politely answered back.

"Hi, Mr. Johnston," Dan also called out as I watched him run his thumbs through his overall straps.

"Oh, Hello, Dan. I'm not doin' so bad, Wayne. If you dont mind me askin', what can I do for yah?" The elderly man asked from his porch.

Wayne stood in his signature ram-rod straight position as he answered,

"I'm here tah bring Jess her truck." As if on que, my little red truck pulled up behind them. Daryl emerged from the driver side and lit up a cigerette. I couldn't contain myself as I practicly ran down the stairs.

"Y'ALL DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" I exclaimed. Daryl had walked up as we collected together. Mr. Johnston was long forgotten as Daryl handed me the keys and I hugged every one of them. Dan blushed and Daryl giggled a bit. Wayne was the last one I wrapped my arms around. For a breif moment he stood still and I started to feel a bit awkward, but then I felt his hands glide around my waist. It made something blossom in my stomach as I pulled back slightly to look at his rugged chiseled face. He looked down at me and our eyes met. My heart pounded so hard through my body, that I was sure he could feel it. We held on to one another as I broke the silence,

"I really appreciate what you and your friends did for me," I whispered as I looked at his lips. His eye brow lifted for just a second,

"It was nothing. I know you are more than capable of fixing your own truck, but I thought it would be nice to surprise you," He answered. It was my turn to blush. As my face smoldered like coals in a fire I broke away and cleared my throat.

"I know it might still be a bit early but, lunch is on me if yall are hungry?" Dan and Daryl perked up immediately calling out suggestions. Ultimately, we decided on pizza and Wayne offered to drive us in his truck. I politely declined the ride due to a grocery trip afterwards but told him I would follow. I tore out after him as we drove through the country roads. I could see his seemingly indifferent eyes dart back to me in his rear view. I smirked to myself and turned up a country radio station. A familiar song started to play, its rythmic beat spurred me on, faster as my imagination slowly turned the Canadian scenery turned into the evergreen covered landscape of Tenneesse. I sang at the top of my lungs the as the violins in the background whined their lonesome melody. Seconds turned to minutes and soon I noticed that my surroundings morphed into a small town. Two red lights and a left turn and we were at our destination. I turned the volume down after I put my truck in park, Wayne's massive beast sat still me . As I grabbed my purse the driver's side door opened. Hastily, I unbuckled myself and turned to see my knight in shining armor. Wayne stood by the door patiently waiting for me to climb out of the cab so he could shut the door for me. Whoever said chilvary was dead had it all wrong. It just moved to Canada.

"Thanks," I smiled. The door creaked as it slammed shut with a thud.

"You're Welcome." Wayne relpied.

"Come one guys lets get something to eat I'm starving!"

The outside of the building was worn brick and a red and white striped awning topped the door. It was quaint and had a real home town feel. The smell of delicious baking pie crust and herbacous sauce hit my nose. We picked a round table near the back and sat down. A server came and got our drink order and asked about what pizza we would like. We decided on a pepperoni for one and a supreme for the other. The door bell above the entrance door sounded in the distance and a broad shouldered guy walked in.

"Hey, look Wayne its McMurray." Daryl said as he peeked behind him. Dan, sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"Who's McMurray?" I asked leaning in, but before I could get a sufficient answer we were spotted. A Kentucky waterfall of golden curls adorned with a ball cap strutted toward us. Wayne, arms crossed, turned his body toward the man in silence. What followed was the most awkward greeting in history,

"Hey Way-" "Hello, McMur-" they said that the same time. They continued to talk over each other to Wayne's annoyance until finally, he took charge,

"Just go ahead and spit it out, McMurray!"

"Ah okay," Mc Murray's lips pursed so close together as he talked that it was a pucker, "Well, ah, I just wanted to remind you about the meeting tomorrow at the Ag Hall. Me an' Mrs. McMurray have some ideas for the coming holiday seasons. I, uh, just want to make sure you'll still be there."

Wayne sat straight forward not looking at McMurray.

"Well, Why the hell wouldn't I be?" he droned as he craned his head toward the strange man with a mullet. The man looked a little uncomfortable and swirmed under Wayne's hard gaze.

"Well, uh... that's good tah hear," he stammered as he finally said his weak good byes and left us. I sat back and laughed.

"A part from that being the most awkward thing I have ever seen, he didn't seem so bad," I said as I took a drag off my drink straw. All three of the boys just watched his retreating form in pure annoyance.

"Fuckin' McMurray," Daryl hissed as they turned back to the table.

"He's a nosey bastard," Dan said as he also took a drink.

"Right, a nosey fuckin' bastard," Daryl added.

"If's there is one thing I can't stand its a nosey bastard," Wayne confirmed. I sat there for a moment and shook my head. A smile still played on my lips as I looked at Wayne. He looked back at me and I thought for a second I had seen the corner of his mouth turn upward into a smirk, but it was gone just as quick as it came. Soon our food was at the table and so we dug in.

Near the end of our pizza and drinks I went to grab the check on the table.

"Don'ts worries about it, Ms. Jess," Dan called as he raised his big paw hands at me. I stared with a puzzled look on my face.

"I said lunch was on me guys," I defended as I took looks from around the table.

"You see, Jess we don't feel right letin' a girl pay for everything." Daryl reasoned. I half smiled at their attempted manners and plucked the check up.

"This ain't a date its payment for the truck. So as I stated before, boys, lunch is on me," I drawaled in my sweet southern voice.

"Tell you what," I said as I grabbed my things, "Here is 40 to cover the tab and tip. Ya'll have to promise to come by Modean's tonight and keep me company, incase a damsel might need you again." The two perked up a bit as I smiled. I chanced a glance at Wayne who sat with his arms folded looking at his friends. I thought I was home free at secretively staring, but he caught me.

"Jess, Do you mind if I walk you out?" his warm voice rumbled.

Blushing from having my hand caught in the cookie jar, I agreed and slung my purse over my shoulder.

After some quick good byes to the boys Wayne and I turned to leave. The cool autumn air hit my skin and a shiver ran through my body. I felt my nerves amp up as we walked in silence to the door of my little red truck. I unlocked the door and we fell into this new routine as he opened the door and stood to the side as I slid into the driver's seat. He moved to fill the open space between the door and the cab. As he leaned against the door I took in his rugged good looks.

"Thank you, again for helping me last night and this morning. I can't repay you enough." I stammered as I avoided his gaze.

"Its nothing, as I said I know you could have done it but I got done with my chores early," he repeated as he avoid me too.

"I guess I'll see you tonight?" I asked as I tried to fill the awkward air between us. Maybe, it was the fact that we didn't know where one another stood with each other or what the other wanted. In truth if I was asked right then I couldn't have given a straight answer myself.

"We'll be there," Wayne assured as he stepped aside and closed the door. I felt my heart fall a bit as his retreating form. He was so nice and handsome, but I couldn' let myself get tangled into a relationship so soon. I sighed loudly as I turned the key and my truck came to life. I would just shove it out of my mind until later, when I would have to think about it. I pulled out of the space leaving the big black truck behind and made my way to the grocery store I had found on the way in.


	4. Skid Row

I lazily walked through the aisles browsing the shelves and over thinking this _thing_ I had going on with Wayne. I wasn't dumb to the fact that he liked me, heck I liked him too. Was this a new girl in town thing? I quickly laughed that thought out of my mind. In about an hour I was satisfied with all my items and so I checked out and left to get ready for work. As I walked out the automatic downs I noticed that the once empty parking lot was now occupied with the greasy haired tweekers from the night before. I shook my head and headed to the truck minding my own buisness. I had just placed the bags in the bed of the truck when I felt the leader's blood shot eyes on me.

"Hey aren't you that shirt tucker from last night?" His wispy voice called out. I tried to ignore him as I tied my bags closed.

"I guess she is so hill billy she can't talk now," he mocked with his friends. I heard a chorus of laughs ring out as I took a deep breath and got in my truck. When I went to drive off I rode past them and might have "accidentally" slung some nasty old drink from a lone cup in my cab at them. I heard them hiss and cuss as I drove away and couldn't help but laugh.

I made it back to my little apartment in record time still full of mirth. After I quickly put up my groceries I quickly set into getting ready for work. I worked on my hair and made sure my make up was just right. Of course I made sure my cleveage was perfect. It was Thursday and I wanted the big bucks. I grabbed my coat and made sure all the lights were out, except my kitchen light. Quickly, I grabbed my purse and locked up. About 3 hours later at Modeans, it was looking like a lucrative night. The rush had just started to settle in as I worked the room refilling beer and passing out food. I had over heard Bonnie pout about something but I could care less. I was hustling and charming the pants of the mostly guy crowd. I stepped behind the bar to get another round for an obnoxious table when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Jess!" I looked up to see Daryl standing in front of me. Instead of his cover alls he was in a button and blue jeans.

"Hey! What can I get for you?" I smiled happy to see him.

"We got a table over there in the corner we were hopin' you would serve us." I looked to where he was pointing and seen Wayne leaned back in a chair and Dan with his elbows on the table. I felt a relief and warmth spread through me.

"Yeah, sure what do you guys want? Puppers?" I suggested as I pulled 3 bottles of beer out from the cooler. He agreed and I popped the top off them and added them to my tray. I followed Daryl to the table and passed out the beers with a smile.

"How is everyone?" I asked as stood up straight. Dan and Daryl both told me they we good and thanked me for lunch. I looked at Wayne and subcontiously bit my lip he had changed in to a long sleeve button up shirt and a fresh pair of jeans. His hair was neat and he smelled so nice. I was sure by now I smelt like sweat and alcohol. I cleared my throated and made some excuse to get away before my face was beaming like the sun. How could one guy look so good?! I carried the tray to the other table of men. They cat called me as I passed drinks and when I turned around one of them grabbed a hand full of my backside. I sighed as I jerked away and looked up to see my new found friends had noticed. For a second I could tell Wayne had seen the whole thing his posture was ram rod straight again but before he could get up and. march toward them a tall tan and dark haired woman stepped infront of him. I slowly continued my walk back to the bar which brought me by their table. The woman's rich voice sang through the air,

"Hey, Baby Daddy," she teased as she pulled up a chair to sit by him. I felt a little sick,

"How are you Tanis?" I heard Wayne ask, "Is there something I can do for you?" I shut out everything else and hit myself in the back to compose myself. My great mood was crashing fast and I needed to rally. I had a few minutes before I needed to handle another round. So I sank into the floor. I could not melt over some Joe Schmoe I had only just met. I let out a breath and stood up, I was suddenly so hot I could have stripped right there. I shook out my arms and took some more deep breaths. I peeked out from behind the plastic curtains at their table. She had her hands on his legs as she smiled. I. happened to noticed that Dan and Daryl were out of beer so I steeled myself and came out from the kitchen area to get the drinks. In a matter of a few practiced moves I was ready to deliver their refreshments. I walked to the table slowly and at that moment I hated Wayne's usual lack of expression. I tried to hold a neutral expression as I came to the table and passed out beers.

"Who's the hickette?" Tanis spat as she looked back at Wayne.

"Tanis, this is Jess. She is new in town," he answered in his tale tell voice. She looked back at me and gave me a once over.

"Get me a Puppers," she commanded rudely as she flung her hand shooing me away. I rolled my eyes,

"So sorry, hon, I can't I have to take my break. You boys have a good night." The chill in my voice was undeniable. I marched off to the counter and found my boss cleaning a glass.

"I'm gonna take my 30 is that okay?" Gail seen I was in a rounchy mood and gave me the go ahead. I grabbed my coat glanced back at Wayne's table and walked out. I dodged through groups of people smoking and made my way to my truck. I found the safety of the driver's side and leaned against it.

"Why, if it isn't Miss Hilly Billy." Stewart's voice sang. I whirled around on the spot and stomped toward him and his small following.

"Call me that one more time and I will beat the meth out of you," I hissed. He back away a step or too but ultimately stood his ground.

"Ew, she can speak," he teased, "I was beginning to wonder if you were about below the average intelliengence of an ordinary shirt tucker." The curly haired guy that clung to him laughed. They were all clearly high and stupid. I was at my limit as I sucker punched Stewart in the face and watched him go down like a ton of bricks. Curly Locks screamed as the others scattered. he went to the ground and cried over the tweek's body. I shook out my wrist, it was going to bruise for sure, but I did not care. I watched as the skid groaned back to reality. I waited until he was mostly conscience before I said anything.

"I told you to shut your mouth. Next time I won't give you a warning." I threatened before I turned to walk away. The small guy called me a monster and carried on. I looked up as I cradled my wrist to my chest and there was Wayne standing just at my front bomper. He had an unlit cigerette dangling from his mouth. His brow was raised as he caught my eye.

"I need to go get some ice," I curtly spat as I got to my driver's side door. Wayne turned without a word and walked back into the bar. My. good hand unlocked the door to my truck in a clumsey way. In a huff I climbed into the driver's seat and let my head rest against the stearing wheel. Tears started to well up in my eyes, mostly from anger, when I heard boots walk up to the open door.

"Here put this on yer hand ," Wayne's voice stated as he handed me a small plastic bag of ice.

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath. Wayne took his cigerette back out and lit it. I smelt it's pungent oder as I continued to look at the floor board, "I think I need to go back in," I finally decided. It was better to get some distance between Wayne and me. I was wanting to get way more invested than I wanted. I when to move from the seat but a warm body stood in my way.

"Move Wayne," I commanded as I teied to move past him.

"Negative," was all he responsed calmly. He finished his cig and flicked it, in regular fashion.

"Wayne, I need to go back in and get back to work," I reasoned even though I knew I probably couldn't carry a tray with my arm anyway. He leveled his his eyes at me,

"I told Gail, you laid out a skid. in the parking lot and that you might've sprained yer wrist in the process. I was gonna take ya home for the night."

"Wayne!" I scolded, "Why did you tell her that?! I can't lose this job I just started!" Wayne looked away and stared into the night. He didn't say anything for a while and then moved away from the door. I climbed out of the cab and stood to face him. My anger started to boil again as he ignored me. In a fit I stalked past him and into Modean's. As I came through the door Gail set her gaze on me.

"Heard you had a row with some skids," She commented as I moved toward her.

"Yeah," I answered in some embarassment. Gail held up my purse from the office and I heart sank. I was getting fired. I saw Tanis out the corner of my eye with a nasty smirk on her face.

"Go, home and let your hand get better," she swiveled as she dropped my bag on the bar top, "But don't be late for your fuckin' shift on Monday. Here is your cut of money from tonight." My mouth hung open as I took the money and my purse from the counter.

"Thank you," I managed. When I turned to walk out Dan and Daryl waved good bye while Tanis's face soured.

The hum of my engine filled the air as I reached the front of my truck. Wayne was behind the wheel his elbow hanging out the window. The passenger side door was wide open so I walked to the cab and got in. His arm reached across me and shut the door. I smelt the sweet cologne and hint of cigerette on his clothes.

My mind was slowly winding down but my pride wouldn't fully let my anger fade.

"Thank you," I forced from my mouth. Wayne was quiet for a minute as he manuvered us out of town.

"Isn't Tanis going to wonder where you're at?" I questioned. The hum of my truck washed out the quiet space between us. I knew I wanted to pick a fight to keep my anger going. It was a big flaw in my character. My therapist said it was a way to protect myself from becoming too close to somebody emotionally. My chest felt heavy as I waited for the yelling, but the argument never came. Wayne just drove. In no time we pulled up into the drive. He turned off the truck and moved to get out.

Everything was so robotic with him. I sat in silence as I watched him make his way to me. The passenger side door protested a little as it swung open.

"I'm not dying you know. My wrist is just sprained," I said as he helped me out of the cab. We made our way up the stairs and he unlocked my door for me. He stood for a split second as I entered my apartment.

"Well come on in," I snapped as I tried to get my shoes off by the door. Wayne came in and followed suit when our shoes were sat neatly beside on another. I threw the ice in the sink in a bit of rage and started to strip off my shirt. I didn't care. what I was doing I was just pissed. Next, went my jeans leaving me only in some black, boy cut, underwear and a matching bralette I huffed as I picked up the clothes and threw them into my small laundry room. I turned back to Wayne and in that moment the anger started to ebb away as I realized I had just stripped in front of him. I blushed as I wrapped my arms around me. I was as vulnerable as it got. My wrist was soon forgotten. As I got the courage to look Wayne in the face.

I saw how his eyes appraised me and I faught the urge to look away again. He was still emotionless never giving away any hints as to what was running through his mind.

"I'm sorry," I stated hesitantly. "I have no right to ask you about Tanis. It none of my business what you have with her. I have had Bad day ever since we parted ways earlier and I took it out on who ever was convenient." A chill ran up my spine as I broke out in goose bumps. It reminded me that I was standing practically naked infront of a man I had just met. "Oh, and sorry about just stripping. I just had to get out of thoes clothes the baggy leaked all over me."

In a flash he closed the distance between us.

"First," he droned, "I accept your apology. Second, Tanis and I dated briefly. It didn't work out. Third, the skid deserved it." A laugh came out of my chest unvoluntarily and a smile took its place on my lips. I knew he genuinely ment everything he said and I relaxed a little. My eyes lingered on his lips as I wondered what they tasted like, probably beer and cigerettes. He noticed my preoccupation and started to lean in. My body moved willingly with his until our lips brushed together. It felt like fireworks sspread through my body as the kiss intensified. Suddenly, he had pushed me up against the refrigerater as my hands grabbed at his tucked shirt. There were too many clothes still as tasted the beer on his tongue. we pulled a part as his hands worked on helping me with the obsticles in our way. After he shed his shirt we stopped for a moment.

"Wayne," I breathlessly called.

He looked intently at me at his hands stayed on my hips.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked timidly, " I mean, it would be a lie if I told you I haven't thought about this at least once today," I admitted. I saw a genuine smile spread across Wayne's face.

"I think the same would go for me," he said as he brought his lips back down to mine.


	5. Its impolite to kiss and tell

It was early to mid morning when my eyes wanted to open. In a groggy haze, I felt Wayne's heavy arm draped over my waist. So I rolled over to get a good look at him. I felt his light stubble on his face as I traced his jawline with my finger. One blue eye popped open in a lazy daze,

"Good Mornin'," he groaned As he stretched. I laughed at him and rolled back over to wiggle back into his embrace. He pulled me closer to his naked body, "This is the only warnin' you'll get, if you dont stop movin' like that I'll have to start misbehavin'," he cautioned. I giggled and turned to look back at him,

"I like a bit of a bad boy." I answered as he rolled me over and started his assault on my mouth and neck. I hummed into his mouth which I had learned would spur him on, but all the sudden, Wayne's phone sounded from the floor. He stopped what he was doing and got off the bed to get the call. I stared at his chiseled body in the morning light and felt a warmth rush through me, round 4 was looking better and better. He talked briefly to the other person on the line, one hand on his hip. Just as quickly as it happened the call ended.

"Is everything alright?" I asked when Wayne turned to me and stood for a minute,

"It was Katie, she wanted to know when I was comin' home to help with the party ta' night." Wayne walked back to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Well, you need to go if your sister needs you," I said as I got out of bed and started to look for clothes. I decided to lay out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Can I get a shower first?" I asked as Wayne started to throw his clothes together on the bed as well.

"I won't tell ya no," He said as he stopped to look me up and down. I leaned in closer to him and took his hand.

"Do you still feel like misbehavin'?" I smiled as I pulled him with me.

An hour later all fresh and clean we rolled up in Wayne' s drive way. Katie, Dan, and Daryl. sat on the porch of a big white house ready to greet us.

"Dan and Daryl helped get the chores done this morning, Big Brother. I was worried about you when you didn't come home this mornin'." Katie looked me up and down again and smiled wide, "Hey Jess, glad to see you again. I hear you and Big Shoots had a fun night." I smirked a bit at her accusation.

"Leave it alone Katie, its not polite to kiss and tell," Wayne warned as Daryl dropped his truck keys in his hand.

"What do we still need for the party?" Wayne asked in his no nonsense attitude.

"We still need the 2 kegs and about 6 cases of beer. We need to make sure we have enough wood for the fire. I talked to Tanis and she said she would provide the food." I inwardly groaned as the name passed her lips. "Riley and Jonesy are spreading the word as we speak." Wayne stood there as he when for a cigerette thinking about the plan so far. He lit the cig and pulled a long drag. After he exhaled a cloud of smoke he crossed his arms. Dan and me will go to the back pasture and make sure the area is ready to go. Katie, you and Daryl will go get the alcohol." He took another drag and looked at me releasing the smoke in the bright blue sky. "Jess, I will be by to get you at five," I nodded my head as I swung my keys in my hand.

"Big Brother, she could go with us," Katie asked in a suspicious way.

"That's a negative Katie and you know why. I ain't havin' ya give her the third degree about anything," he said in a 'that's final' tone. Katie rolled her eyes,

"You ruin all the fun," she sighed and pulled Daryl along to Wayne's truck. She handed Daryl another set of keys, I assume were hers, and they left in a cloud of dust. Dan's bear sized form retreated to a weather worn barn behind the big white farm house to get started on their part if the work. Wayne took a couple of more puffs and tossed his cig onto the gravel by his feet. Niether one of us said anything as we stood there. I felt the awkward tension in the air as and shifted my gaze to my feet. My shoe kicked at a rock as words started to leave me mouth.

"I had a good time," I blurted out. Wayne hummed in agreement. I looked back up to his face and smiled. Without thinking, I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," I sang as I turned on my heels, my hair swinging around my other shoulder. I glanced his way as I got into my Ford and saw that look. Anticipation built in my gut, it was _his _look of approval and promise. The fun wasn't going to stop. I pulled from his drive way and saw him throw up a hand in parting. I smiled and sped of toward home.

The apartment didn't seem so lonely anymore, but it was pleasantly quiet. I put on a pot of coffee and shook my head at how I had to dump out a whole pot yesterday, because it had been left. The things that man did to me. My lip found it's way between my teeth as my mind wondered to the night before. Had that really happened? Was I living in a dream world? Suddenly, and unwanted,I felt anxiety creep up in my mind.

I had a tendancy to over think things and I didnt want to read to much into what had happened and what was going to happen. I know I liked Wayne and however long that lasted was going to be fine. It would have to be. My mind couldn't help but to compare myself to Tanis. She was super model quality and had a confidence I dreamed of having. I took stock of my own body. My hips were a bit wider than I would have liked, and my stomach wasn't flat and toned. I stopped myself as I tried to go on bashing my looks. What had that pyschologist said? Think about the positives, or some hog wash like that. I never thought I was ugly by any means just, inadequate. In one swoop I had brought down my mood. The sputtering of the coffee pot registered in my ears and I shook myself out of my stupor. My hands grabbed my favorite cup and I put enough creamer in the bottom to make someone question whether I really liked coffee or French Vanilla creamer. I wenced as I tried to stir a few circles with my hurt wrist. That first sip touched my soul and set me to work. I washed all the bed linens and some clothes then remade the bed. I found a few coins by the bed as I cleaned and grinned for a minute. They were Wayne's so I decided to put them in the nightstand drawer on the side he slept on. In about 2 hours my nervous energy was well spend on a fresh and sparkling home and one tired body. It was twelve and lunch time. I made a quick sandwich and woofed it down. After lunch I decided on a nap for the long night ahead. I changed into a ex large shirt. My pants got folded up at the end of the bed and I settled under the covers. The alarm was set for 3:30 and I was fast asleep before I knew it.

I was groggy and disoriented when I woke up. The rythmic sound in my dreams feeled my ears once more. It was the sound of someone at my door. I checked my phone and it was only 3:20 so I got up and waked to the door. When I peeked through the little hole in the door I seen a sharp jaw line and expressionless look.

Why was Wayne here so early? Did I get the time wrong? I unlocked the dead bolt and the bottom lock. My hand turned the knob and opened the door to see my dreamy date infront of me. He looked me up and down from my messy curly pony tail to the faded light blue shirt that barely reached the top of my thighs.

I knew what he was looking at so I started to tug at the hem of my shirt as I invited him in.

"I'm sorry. I must have go the time wrong. I thought you were coming by around 5 to pick me up." A crooked smile crossed his face.

"I came a little early," he admitted as he walked in and started to take off his boots.

"I would have liked to call have called but I didnt have your number," he nonchalantly stated. He stood back up like a machine amd came closer to me. I realized that in all the contact we have had that we never exchanged numbers. A chorus of digital notes came floating from my bedroom.

"Hold on that is my alarm let me get my phone and I will happily give you my number." I trotted to the room behind us feeling Wayne's eyes watching me the whole time. When I came back he had not moved an inch. I stuck my hand out and he looked at it before he dug through his shirt pocket and pulled out a black touch screen.

"Here," I said as I typed out my contact info for him and handed it back, "And I sent a message to my phone so I can have your number." I felt a bit braver that when he first appeared at my door and I moved closer to him,

"I'm happy you showed up early," my arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled him into a kiss. His strong hands found my hips and slid lower. Out of no where I was up in the air my legs grabbed hold of his waist as he marched toward my bed. A sequel left my mouth as I landed on my on top of my navy colored comforter.

"Is this the real reason you came over," I asked as Wayne loomed over me. I proped up on my elbows, the hem of my shirt laying around the ridge of my hip.

"Yep," he stated as his hands worked on the buttons of his shirt.


	6. Donny Brook

Sweet bonefire smoke filled the clearing. The area was quickly beginning to fill with people. We had made it right on time even with a few distractions. I had chose to wear my jeans and a fitted long sleeve shirt. Its neck line plunged low showing off one of my favorite assets. My jacket was black and warm. It was my favorite one I had. Wayne's eyes followed me around the party as I met people or recognized patrons of Modeans. I chatted with a girl that came to the bar at least three times a week. Half way through a terribly boring story I excused myself to get some more to drink. I headed to a keg for my third cup of beer and was greeted by a tall, dark and handsome man. His teeth were white against his russet skin as he laughed at something one of his friends said. I manuvered past him to the spout when he noticed me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before, gorgeous," he spewed with charm. I watched my cup fill up so as not to spill any of the amber liquid.

"That's a good observation," I answered sarcasticly. He laughed at my statement and tried to ooze the charm again.

"So, what's your name? Mine is John."

"I'm Janet," I answered with a fake smile and tried to go on my way. His hand grabbed the back of my shirt

and jacket.

"Hey! Look I'm not interested, buddy!" I yelled as he snapped me back to him. My body swirmed but to no avail. He pulled me up to his face that did not seem as harmless as before. He looked more like a predator who had got his prey.

"Listen, I'm gonna level with you," he stated as he pulled me close, "I know your name isn't Janet. I also know Wayne keeps his eye on you. I'm just wondering what is so special about a runt like you."

I could feel my blood boil and a familiar heat try to form behind my eyes.

"There is nothing special about me," I spat as my knee came up and connected with his crotch. John dropped me like a ton off bricks and crumpled to the ground. Before any of his friends could jump me Daryl and Dan showed up,

"Whats are ya' doin's to's this lady?" Dan bellowed. The other boys backed off immediately. Daryl pushed up his sleeves and fired a wod of spit from his mouth,

"If you're lookin' for a fight, we can fight," he dared. I got pushed behind Dan's big frame and for a few tense moments everyone around us waited on baited breath for a brawl to break out. Luckily, nothing came of the stand off and we made our way to where Wayne had been. Just as we walked up Tanis came out of the tall grass that lined the backside of the clearing.

"Well, if it isn't Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb," She sneered. In the fire light I could tell her lip stick was smeared a little and there was a bit of black mascara under her eyes.

"Where's Wayne?" Daryl asked as he peered around us. I felt a sick feeling come over me the more I stared at Tanis.

"He got a little preoccupied," she shrugged as she lit a cigerette from her jacket pocket. Her clothes looked a bit discheveled in the flickering light as stood looking in a compact trying to fix her face. Wayne came from the brush only two minutes behind her fixing his pants. He caught sight of me and stared as he raised his brows. I looked to Tanis who smiled like a cat who caught the canary. My stomach flipped and tears stung my eyes.

"You" was all I could manage before I blacked out. I didn't know who I was talking too, but the next thing I knew I was standing over Tanis as Dan held me from behind. In the dim light I could see her nose was bloody and her eyes beginning to turn black. My knuckles were slick and I could feel the blood dry on my skin.

"That is whatcha get fir bein' a skank," I called as Dan drug me away. Wayne stalked after us with his sleeves rolled up. We made it to a place that was quiet and secluded before Dan let me go. He excused himself as Wayne and I stood face to face. Wayne lit a cigerette and took a drag before he calmly said anything.

"What tha fuck was that all ah'bout?"

Some of my anger had ebaded, but not all. I looked up at Wayne to see if he would give up any information. He didn't.

"Wayne, Tanis made it seem like you and her had a good time tonight,"

"I don't like what your insinuating," He said as he threw the butt of his cigerette away. In a rare moment of outward emotion I could tell he was getting defensive. I sighed and finally let my anger deflate from me.

"I don't like it either." I resigned. "I think I just need to go home, Thanks for inviting me." I turned to walk away. The soft crunch of grass sounded beneath my feet.

Halfway to the house and barn I started mumbling to myself about how stupid this whole idea had been between me and Wayne. I needed to just stay low, not get involved with people, especially hot guys with an emotional display of a potato. I was so deep in my pity party I never heard the black GMC rumble up behind me.

"Jess," I heard my name called. Startled, I looked behind me to see Wayne duck his head back in the window. I stopped my pace and waited for him to pull forward. The passenger side door popped open as it pulled right along side me.

"Get in the truck, Jess I'll take you home. Its not safe to walk this late at night. My body moved to slide into the truck. I felt Wayn's body heat against mine as he reached over and closed the door. His sweet smell plus cigerettes and mint wofted to my nose. I loved that smell.

"Look, I'm sorry you got the wrong idea about Tanis and me," Wayne flat out stated. I looked out the window as the truck dipped and rolled through the rough field.

"Then what were you doing in the brush?" I asked still not looking at him. I wasn't mad anymore just curious.

"If you must know. I was taking a piss," he said flatly. A laugh escaped my lips as I chanced a glance at the man beside me. He looked at me his eyes full of mirth, while his face said nothing.

"That right hook of yours was a beaut' I have to say." His dead pan voice made it even funnier to me. I noticed he had taken a detour behind the barn in the dark shadows. He put the truck in park and turned off the lights and engine, everything except the faint sound of music coming from the radio.

"Wayne, what do you think you're doing?" I felt his hand gently cup my face. I melted onto it and leaned over the console.

"Just thought there would be a little making up to do," he answered in the dark. Our lips crushed together with tiny fireworks that never got old. As the cab of the truck heated up I began to feel frustrated with the distance between us.I felt myself slide across the console and land in Wayne's lap.

"I want you closer," was all he mumbled as the seat was pushed back from the steering wheel and laid down. A noise escaped my lips as his hands roamed farther north moving my shirt out of the way.

"Don't you ever get enough?" I joked as I pulled away from his lips. In the dark I slowly popped the buttons of his plaid. I sat up, strattling his lap as I worked my way down his body. I felt him swirm beneath me which felt delicious.

"You never answered me," I teased.

Wayne's breath caught when my hands played with the waist of his pants.

"Not of you," he finally answered. His rough hands pulled me quickly down to his mouth. In a flash my shirt was off and my jeans were on their way out too.

In the early morning dawn I pulled myself from Wayne's warm body. I searched for my shirt and moved over to the passenger seat. I heard Wayne groan a little in protest, but I continued to pull up my jeans. He popped an eye open and looked at me.

"You tryin' to sneak out on me?" He asked dryly.

"Why, Wayne, was that a joke?" I giggled. He half smiled at me as he sat up. He pulled on his plaid straightening the sleeves and collar. Once we were all dressed he cranked up the engine and we made our way to the road. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as we glided by misty fields of hay and barley. We came to a holt at my apartment, most of the ride had been in silence.

"Come on, I will make us coffee and breakfast." I commented as I swung the door open. Wayne, just like the machine he is, complied with my direction and followed me up the stairs and into my home. I quickly set in making us something. I watched as Wayne took care of the coffee duty and some dishes. I never found our silence awkward instead it was comforting.

After we were done eating and the dishes were done we sat back at the table again.

"Wayne, can I ask something?" I asked timidly.

"Well, you just did, but go on," he answered in a witty manner. I smirked as we shared a smile,

"Well, I was wondering what this," I stated as I circled my arms between me and him, "is?"


End file.
